Analytical equipment, including Mass Spectrometers (MS) and Atomic Emission Spectrometers (AES), are utilized for detecting trace elements of species in samples. Inductively Coupled Plasma MS (ICP-MS) and Inductively Coupled Plasma AES (ICP-AES) are two sample analysis systems used by laboratories for the determination of trace element concentrations and isotope ratios in liquid samples. ICP spectrometry employs electromagnetically generated partially ionized plasma, which can reach temperatures of approximately seven thousand Kelvin (7,000 K). When a sample is introduced to the plasma, the high temperature causes sample atoms to become ionized or emit light. Since each chemical element and ratios thereof produces a characteristic mass or emission spectrum, measuring the spectra of the emitted mass or light allows for the determination of the elemental composition of the original sample.